


Blood and Sex

by KimiSama1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 18+, Bondage, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dub-con/Non-con, F/M, Insert, Light Bondage, Oral, Penetration, Reader Insert, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Vaginal, Vaginal Penetration, dub-con, female receiving, male receiving, non-con, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimiSama1989/pseuds/KimiSama1989
Summary: Distractions lead to sex
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean/reader
Kudos: 22





	Blood and Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Character A is in the trunk of a car. Character B drives through the night. 
> 
> Warnings: 18+, Smut, Dub-Con/Non-Con, Oral - Male and Female receiving, Vaginal Penetration, Light Bondage

Dean slammed the door of the motel room behind him. He looked at his younger, but taller brother and his nose wrinkled up. “Dude, why do you smell like you bathed in a 3-day-old dead skunk you found on the side of the road?” 

“Fell into a puddle of something and I don’t want to know what it was.” Sam lifted his arm and sniffed his pit. “I thought I got all the smell off though.” The boys had separated to deal with two cases at once; a vampire and a shapeshifter. They had planned to meet back up in this hotel afterwards. “Seriously, why do shifters have to love sewers?” 

“The 3 D’s. Dark, damp and...” Dean paused, thinking, “away from dumbasses.” 

“That’s not really 3...” Sam stopped himself. “You know what? Never mind.” He shook his head. “The important thing is that I got him; silver bullet to the heart. How did it go with the vamp?” 

“Do you want the bad news or the worse news?” 

“Dean, what happened?” 

“The bitch got away, but not before forcing her blood down my throat.” 

“What the hell? What didn’t you say something sooner? We have to track her down and get potion ingredients.” Sam started throwing his things haphazardly into his duffel bag. 

“She was headed this way so I thought I’d stop and grab you.” Dean reached for the door handle, but was stopped by Sam’s hand on his shoulder. 

“You should stay here. I’ll get everything and bring it back.” 

“You don’t trust me?” 

“This is the second time you’ve been turned. We don’t know if it will be harder for you to keep control. If you lose it, we may not be able to get the vamp’s blood. You need to stay away from people for now.” Dean knew Sam wouldn’t give in on this so he sighed and agreed to stay behind. 

Dean threw the keys to his brother and a minute later, he heard Baby roar to life and drive away. He laid himself on the bed after turning off the bedside table lamp. 

You stopped in front of the door that you saw Dean Winchester go into. You couldn’t believe he was back in town. The last time he and his brother were here, they saved you and several others from a vetala and its mate. Did him being here mean there was trouble again? You hadn’t been able to get Dean off your mind since he left. 

He had such a strong presence and he left before you could get to know more about him. He had piqued your interest like no one had ever done before. The mystery of him and his line of work had left you so curious that you started researching other supernatural creatures. You wanted to join him; become a hunter too. 

You knocked on the door and in just moments it opened a crack. “Dean, it’s me.” This was what you had been waiting 4 months for. You would finally get to see his gruff face and stocky build. 

“It’s you. Why are you here?” He opened the door fully and you could see him. He looked rougher and more tired than you remembered him. 

“I want you to teach me to be a hunter.” You stepped past him into the room. 

“You shouldn’t be here. It’s too dangerous.” 

“I’m not a child. I can handle myself” You had your back to him, but you could hear him get closer to you. 

“It’s not you I’m worried about.” You started to turn around to ask what he meant, but you felt a sharp pain in the back of your head and the world went black. 

You woke and wondered for a moment if the impact to your head had blinded you. You blinked and your eyes semi-adjusted to the darkness surrounding you. You were laying on your side with your knees bent. When you tried to straighten your legs, you felt them hit a wall. 

Your breath became shallow and your heartbeat quickened. There was a bump and your body lifted a couple of inches off the floor which was enough for your head to hit the roof above you. Something made a heavy thunk noise behind you. You reached over your body and felt around until your fingers gripped the object. You brought it to your face and could just barely make out what it was; a tire iron. 

‘No. This can’t be happening.’ Your heart felt like it was going to beat out of your chest. A headache began to form as the panic set in. You were in the trunk of a car. You were frantic as you felt around the trunk lid above you. ‘It has to be here somewhere. They install an emergency release for situations like this.’ 

You searched the whole roof only to find nothing. ‘This must be an older model car.’ A tightness rose in your chest as your breaths came in quicker and shallower. If you didn’t do something soon you would pass out from hyperventilation. You grabbed the tire iron again. ‘If I can smash the tail light and wave my hand through it, maybe someone driving behind us will see it and help me.’ 

You tried not to think about how little space you had as you pulled back the tool and slammed it into the back of the light unit. It shattered and fragments of plastic were sprayed in multiple directions; your hands blocking their path towards your face as you felt the rough pieces scratch at your skin. 

You dropped the iron and peered out the hole. All you could see was darkness. It didn’t seem that anyone was driving behind you. No one would see your hand even if you did try to wave. You were at the mercy of the driver at this point and as the realization hit, you started gasping for air and your vision closed in until you passed out. 

Dean gripped the steering wheel tight as he drove down the 2-lane highway. There were no other vehicles around and he felt his foot press harder on the gas pedal. Now that he was separated from that woman, he tried to think about what to do next. A small part of his brain told him to turn around and let her out of the trunk, but the other, much larger, part kept him driving in search of an off-the-road hideaway. 

He knew of a cabin not too far from where he was. It was one that Bobby had been setting up for hunters to use, but had never finished. Dean was sure he could make it before sunrise, though he knew it would be a close call. 

His mind kept wandering back to the woman he knocked out. He needed to think about something else, otherwise he was likely to pull over and kill her now. He reached over and turned on the radio of the unfamiliar car. He scrunched up his face in disgust when pop music began playing from the speakers. 

Turning the dial to change the station did nothing and his frustration quickly turned to anger when the knob popped off. He threw it to the floorboard and punched the radio to turn it off. His new aggravation only served to cement in his mind that he wanted to do this. 

Dean turned off the highway just as the sky started to lighten. The car’s suspension bounced as he steered onto the uneven dirt path. This cabin was in the perfect location. You wouldn’t come across it unless you were specifically looking for it. He slowed the car to a stop, hopped out and walked to the rear. 

When he opened the trunk, the woman shielded her eyes from the growing light with her arm. He reached in and picked her up with ease. She struggled against him, but that only caused him to grip her body tighter. He kicked the door open and walked in, closing the door behind him with another swift kick. 

Dean threw the woman onto the couch and watched as she cowered away from him. He stopped moving and observed her body language. What was he doing here? Why did he let himself kidnap this woman? She obviously didn’t want to be here. 

His senses were filled with her blood; the scent of it overpowering his nose and the sound of it pulsing in her veins. The rhythmic sloshing and the pounding of her heartbeat deafening over the sounds of his own thoughts. He took a deep breath and tried to slow his rising bloodlust. 

When he felt semi-calmer, he took a moment to really examine her. She was attractive; just not in the ways he would normally notice about women. There was a radiance to her like she was bathed in sunlight, but from within. He couldn’t really put his finger on any physical aspect. It was almost like he was seeing her soul and not her body. 

As he continued to appreciate her, he felt a tightening in his jeans. The more he hardened, the less he felt bothered by her blood. He didn’t really want to drink from her and fully become a vampire, but his thoughts slipped back. The bloodlust may have lessened, but it was still enough to drive him forward. His body was beginning to rage war between the two needs. If he couldn’t satiate one hunger, he’d have to settle for the other. “I need a distraction.” 

You looked around the room trying to find something, anything, that could keep him busy. “ _You_ need to distract me.” Was he suggesting what you thought he was? You looked back to him and your eyes were drawn to his mouth. He had grown a set of fangs over his normal teeth. You hadn’t gotten very far in your solo research of monsters, but you instantly recognized this as a sign of vampirism. 

Your already racing heart sped up and you worried that you might pass out again. You needed to calm yourself, even a little. You needed to think straight. This was Dean; he had to still be in there somewhere. You thought back to when you had met him before. He had been gruff, but you could see the kindness in his smile. That smile had almost brought you to your knees. It was what kept you thinking about him long after he was gone. 

Now he stood before you suggesting something you wanted from him, but you knew the only reason he wanted your body, was to keep his mind off your blood. Was that a good enough reason for you? Did you really want him so bad that you didn’t care why he wanted you? 

You stood up and walked towards him cautiously, trying your best not to make any sudden movements. When you reached him, you tilted your head up and kissed him gently on the lips. He froze; his body tense as though trying to restrain himself. 

You pressed your body into his and let your hands graze his cheeks on their way to the back of his head. As you slowly increased the pressure of the kiss, his body softened and his rough hands ran up your arms. Your body reacted to his touch. You pulled him closer and deepened your kiss with a light nibble. 

Without warning, he gripped your arms so tightly you thought his nails might break the skin. This time it was _your_ body that froze. You looked up nervously to his eyes and saw a violence in them that scared you. He let go of your arms only to push your shoulders down until you were on the floor; kneeling before him. He unzipped his jeans with one hand and forced you to his newly freed erection with the other on the back of your head. 

You opened your mouth just in time to have it shoved in roughly. You felt him hit the back of your throat and you let your tongue run along the length as he backed out. Just before he pulled out completely, he rammed in again. He grunted with each thrust and held your head tighter in place. 

After several more jabs at your throat, you started to gag, but he either didn’t notice or didn’t care. You pushed against his hips trying to catch your breath. You thought for sure, he planned on coming in your mouth, but he stopped before that. He pulled out and shoved you onto your back. 

He ripped off your pants hungrily and worked his way up your legs nibbling and biting your flesh, though never hard enough to make you bleed. He was slow and methodical as he came closer to your nethers. 

You felt a warmth bubbling under your skin and a desire that you’d never felt before. You were no stranger to lust, but this was something beyond. You couldn’t find the right words to describe what your body was screaming. It was more than wanting; more than need. 

Your thoughts were interrupted when he slipped a finger into your wetness. He began to move it inside you and it wasn’t long before he added another causing your back to arch. He gave you a smirk and then bit on your sensitive nub. You gasped at the spike of pleasure that action caused. 

Your mind became a jumbled mess as he continued to tease you. You grasped at threads of thought and all that came were images of what this man could do to you. If his fingers and mouth brought this reaction, what would happen when he took it further. You bucked your hips when he bit you again and you knew it wouldn’t be long before you reached your climax, but before you could reach euphoria, he stopped his movement and pulled out. 

You gave him an audible moan of frustration as he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the floor. He grabbed the hem of your blouse and pulled it up over your head, but instead of casting it to the side, he used it to tie your wrists together over your head. With his chest in your face, you decided it was the perfect opportunity to take revenge for his teasing. 

You lifted your head up off the floor and nipped at his neck. He growled as he pushed you back down and positioned himself between your legs. With one swift motion, he shoved into you, forcing a scream to escape your lips. He pulled back and slammed into you again and again. The pain slowly became pleasure as he continued and you moaned at the warmth growing inside you again. 

Your eyes closed as your body lifted to meet his with each thrust. You felt the heat of his breath against your collarbone and then sudden teeth against your skin. The pain quickly subsided into desire. You wanted more of him. You wanted everything he could offer. He bit down again, this time taking your nipple and causing a sharp intake of breath. He lessened the pressure, but kept hold of your nipple. He pulled and rubbed it between his teeth sending shivers down your body. 

Between his constant rhythm between your legs and his teasing up top, you knew you wouldn’t last much longer before climaxing. You felt yourself begin to tense, but before you could achieve it, he stopped again. You groaned as he pulled out and stood up. He leaned down, grabbed you by your still-bound wrists and brought you to your feet. He dragged you to the kitchen table and bent you, face first, over the table. Your face was pressed against the table and as he held you down, you heard the shuffling of his pants falling to the floor. 

He found his place between your legs again and took up his pace once more. If he kept this up, you would surely pass out from exhaustion. Your body couldn’t handle being brought to the brink just to have it ripped from you again. He leaned over your back and took hold of your breasts. You could hear his breath heavy and ragged as he squeezed roughly. He bit every inch of skin he could reach and you shivered involuntarily as you finally reached your peak. 

Your body slumped lifelessly, but he wasn’t done with you yet. He kept up his pace even speeding up and pumping harder. His hands became rougher with your chest; pinching and pulling your nipples. His bites on your back were growing harder and more frequent. He let out a loud growl and his nails dug into your tender breasts. You felt the sharp sting of his teeth sinking into your shoulder blade as he thrust in one final time with his climax. 

Dean licked the wound on the woman’s back. The taste of her blood was like the first sip of water after extreme dehydration. He wanted more and he almost gave in, but he jumped back away from her before he could. He knew he wouldn’t stop until she was drained. 

His thoughts fought him as he tore through the kitchen drawers. He knew Bobby would have stashed at least one weapon that would work for this situation. He found a blade that would do the job. He sliced the shirt binding her hands together and watched as she stood up rubbing her wrists. He shoved the handle into her hands and backed away. She looked confused. 

“You want to be a hunter? Here’s your first case. Make sure my head comes clean off.” 

“Dean, I’m not going to kill you.” She looked to the blade and back to him. 

“I drank your blood. There’s no saving me now. You have to do it before I hurt you again.” 

She slowly walked to him and he closed his eyes waiting for the blow. He felt a sharp pain of the knife slicing his chest. He opened his eyes and saw a blur come at him. He felt something wet where the wound was, but he couldn’t stop her in time. She backed up and smiled up at him; blood on her lips. 

“Now we’ll be vamps together.”


End file.
